Expelled
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: [RoLu] She ran out of the guild tears blurring her vision, she bumped into something, or rather someone. Lisanna bashing! Lucy is expelled from fairy tail! Lucy joins sabertooth after lies spread. Read to find out what entails our favorite blonde mage as she falls in love and seeks revenge against the ones who betrayed her whilst finding true love on the way(accompanied by drama)
1. Lisanna you bitch

She ran out of the guild tears blurring her vision, she bumped into something, or rather someone. "Umph," Lucy whined as she rubbed her sore butt where she fell. She looked up and stopped crying as none other than one of the almighty twin dragon slayers, Rogue Cheney and his exceed partner frosch came into her view.

A giant smile spread across her face, she stood up tackling the dragon slayer to the ground as he stared at her quizzically. The impact of Lucy's tackle knocked the both of them off their feet, they fell to the ground with lucy landing on top of the other. "Rogue!" Lucy chimed happily. "Rogue-kun look it's lu-chan!" Frosch said jumping on the two laying on the ground. "I can see that fro." Rogue slightly raised his eyebrow at lucy, her big chocolate brown eyes were red and puffy from crying, he could see the tears still glistening on her cheeks. He looked at her concerned. "Lucy why were you running and crying?" He cupped her face in between his hands brushing a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Lucy's eyes became half lidded and the small smile she had slipped away as her bottom lip started to tremble. Tears brimmed the maidens eyes as she looked at rogue, she sniffled. "It's all lisanna's fault!" She wrapped her arms around rogue's neck as she cried into his chest. His body tensed. "Lucy what'd she do?" Rogue thought about the silver haired girl, ever since she had come back from edolas she had been nothing but rude to lucy and would hurt her every chance she got. He only knew this because lucy would cry to him and tell him about it every time that she devil tried something. He and lucy had been friends since children but were separated, only finding each other when both their guilds entered the GMG at the same time, when they reunited their bond seemed stronger than ever. He asked her again.

"Lucy what'd she do?" The blonde whimpered. "I- she- natsu- I..." She started to cry even harder. Rogue made a mental note to kick lisanna's ass later and to show no mercy. Rogue sat up causing frosch to all of of them and for lucy to sit in his lap. He gently rubbed her back as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Shhhh... It's ok lu-chan I'm here for you." He sat there as he continued to rub her back, he looked down at her as the sounds of her sobbing stopped. He moved her bangs out of her eyes. He smiled a quick small smile at the peacefully sleeping girl. He stood up holding lucy bridal style, frosch flew up to his shoulder. "What are you going to do rogue-kun?" "We're going to take her home and let her rest for now."

Not long after rogue found himself in front of Lucy's apartment, he opened the door walking in. He took lucy to her bed and set her down, she snuggled into her fluffy pink comforter. Rogue heard a knock on the door, his head snapped to the side as the smell filled his nose. He knew that smell. He could feel his cool starting to dissolve. There was the sound of a high pitched squeaky yelling. He waited till the yelling stopped, he sighed. His head turned to the window as a rock crashed through it landing on the floor. He growled. "Rogue-kun who's out there?" Frosch asked as he lay curled up in Lucy's side.

"Lisanna." Rogue found himself opening the window and jumping out, his manners long forgotten. He felt his hand twitch as he landed silently behind lisanna. "May I help you?" Rogue asked letting a small growl slip. "Oh look who it is! What's your name again?" Lisanna laughed. "I'm rogue cheney the shadow dragon slayer from-" "Sabertooth!" "Yeah good job you finished my sentence." He rolled his eyes.

"Now lisanna, what did you do to lucy this time?" Rogue's hand flew forward gripping her throat tight enough to cause bruising but loose enough so she could breath slightly. Lisanna's eyes gleamed over with hatred. "I gave the bitch what she deserved." She spat. Rogue lifted her up off the ground tightening his grip. Her jaw was set in place not letting a sound out. "I hate you." He growled out as he balled up his other fist and brought it crushing down onto her ribs letting go of her throat at the height of the attack sending her flying into the wall behind her with a sickly cracking sound. "How'd you like my shadow dragon's crushing fang?" He asked sarcastically as he slowly walked up to her. Lisanna struggled to get out from the debri from her impact against the wall. Her eyes widened as rouge stepped closer and closer. "Oh I'm so scared, please someone save me from the big and bad dragon slayer." She smirked watching as rogue took another step, she pushed the last of the debri off of her and transformed into part of a tiger, her claws swiped at rogue, he side stepped her attack. "Now cat's should behave or else they'll have to be put down." He smirked as he lunged forward his fist hit lisanna dead in the face, her body lurched forward one more time before she fell to the ground. She gasped catching her breath looking up at him. "House cats shouldn't pick a fight with a dragon." He stomped his foot down onto her, bones cracked, a line of blood dribbled down her lip as her eyes went wide and she screamed. "Good kitty, now run along and don't ever come back." He kicked her side.

Rogue looked up to see lucy staring out the window, a blank face portrayed. He jumped up to the window entering apartment once again. "Lu-chan, tell me what did lisanna do to you exactly?" Lucy took one shaky breath. "Lisanna, she-" She looked down at the ground. "She got me expelled from the guild."

**[FLASHBACK]**

Lucy slammed open the guild doors. "Hey minna I'm back from my solo mission." Everyone looked at her and scoffed rolling their eyes. lucy frowned walking up to the bar. "Excuse me mira-san?" Lucy said waving her hand lightly. The bar maid scowled. "Not now lucy I'm busy with lisanna." The motherly woman had barked out harshly. Lisanna looked at lucy and smirked. "Hey lucy." "Oh...hi l-lisanna." "Lucy I have some rather news for you." Lisanna said ignoring her sister. "What is it?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"Master Makarov please come here, it's time." Master walked over to lucy and lisanna. "Lucy, your expelled from this guild never to return." Lucy froze in place, shock taking over her body. "B-but why master?" Her eyes burned as tears threatened to fall.

"Lisanna caught you at a dark guild sharing secret information. Lisanna provided pictures for us as proof she wasn't lying." Makarov held up a picture. It was obviously lucy Ashley and not her but master obviously couldn't tell the difference.

Makarov snapped his fingers and Lucy's guild mark disappeared. "Please master that's not true I swear on my mothers grave it isn't." Lucy finally started to cry, Lisanna laughed. "Lucy that doesn't mean anything its your fault she died anyways." The blonde ran out of the guild crying as her life that she had worked so hard to achieve was shattered.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Lucy..." Rogue took the girl into his arms. He slowly stroked her hair. Frosch hugged Lucy's legs crying. "I'm sorry lu-chan!" The exceed cried out. "It's okay frosch it isn't your fault it all happened and lisanna hates me." The blond reassured the exceed. She looked up at rogue, he had his usual stoic poker face on. He looked down then back to lucy. He tightened his embrace, she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Rogue I missed you so much." He pulled away much to Lucy's dismay and lifted her chin up and slowly leaned in, "I missed you to." His lips gently caressed her own in a sweet kiss.

**a/n: so guys, I wrote this a very long time ago like when I was in seventh grade, I'm almost a sophomore now. The story will continue on and it may seem a little cliché to some of you but I have a twist in it that I like very much, but that comes later in the story. So what do you think? Also, I'm sorry if your a lisanna fan, I just really hate her, idek why. Please review favorite and follow! thanks minna c: TBC**


	2. Levy-chan and others

Four people stood outside lucy's house knocking on her door impaciently. 'Come on lu-chan I know your in there.' Levy thought agitated as she knocked again, this time louder than the rest. "Maybe she's with somebody." Happy said giving a lecherous smile. "Yup yup, what do you think sting-kun?" Lector asked looking up at his dragon slayer. "I don't know. It's a possabilty she is." "Well?" Levy tapped her foot on the ground waiting as she looked at sting. "What?" He asked sounding more annoyed than planned. Levy's face flashed angry before she willed it away. "Sting you don't need to be a jerk." He sighed.

"Levy I'm sorry." The bluenette smiled, he had caved in sooner than she thought he would. "Smell if you can tell who's inside." Levy said jumping up and down excited. "I smell..." Sting took another step closer to the door. "I smell rogue and lucy. That's it." He sighed, he would do anything to avoid the book worms wrath. "Open it!" Levy urged him on. "Ugh fine woman." Sting grabbed the door knob turning it, suprisingly it wasn't locked. "Why didn't we check that from the beginning?" He glared at the other three. They shrugged, levy ran right past him into the house not wasting anytime. "Lu-chan!" Levy yelled as stopped dead in her tracks a heavy blush painted it's way across her cheeks.

Lucy squeaked pulling away from rogue, her lips were bruised and slightly swollen. "L-levy!?" The blonde blushed. Sting and the exceeds came running up to levy, they looked around at the situation, happy started to say something but sting kicked him telling him to be quiet. "What were you doing lu-chan!" Levy yelled. "Noth-" "Making out." Rogue said triumphantly cutting lucy's sentence off. Both the girls blushed. "Rogue!" Lucy whined embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow then patted her head. Sting's mouth fell agape. "Rogue your kidding right?!" The raven haired man shook his head. Sting sighed, breathing out a heavy breath. "Damn. It was only a matter of time." Sting said as his chest swelled with pride. "What are you talking about?" Levy looked up at him. Sting sniffled dramatically. "My little dragon slayer is growing up!" Suddenly frosch walked into the room rubbing at his eyes. "Will sting-kun be quiet, fro is trying to sleep." Levy smiled down at the exceed. "We're sorry fro. We'll be quiet from now on. Go back to sleep." The exceed nodded walking back to his sleeping spot instantly falling back to sleep.

"I want explanations now." Levy said crossing her arms over chest as she readressed the situation. Lucy looked away embarrassed, she had been meaning to tell her best friend this for a while now. "You remember that mission you and I went on two weeks ago?" Levy nodded. "Well when I went to the store one night while you were asleep in the inn I bumped into rogue at the store. We talked and things lead to other things which resulted in stuff and what I'm trying to say is that, that night rogue and I started dating." Lucy blushed lighlty as she felt rogue grasp her hand. They hadn't seen eachother since that night so when rogue finally got to see lucy but only for her to be in this situation, it angered him dearly that fairy tail would ever believe lisanna.

"Lu-chan why didn't you tell me sooner?" Levy asked hurt. "I tried to but I could never find the right time to tell you." "Lu-chan you know any time would have been fine. I'll accept you no matter what." She smiled happily. Lucy felt a pang in her chest, levy was still apart of fairy tail, her old home and family. All she had now was rogue and her spirits. She felt tears start to prick at her eyes. "Levy-chan I love you!" Lucy cried not being able to hold back her tears. The solid script mage ran to the blonde's side hugging her. "It's ok lu-chan I love you to. Whats wrong?" "I don't wanna have to leave any of you!" She sobbed. "I loved fairy tail but lisanna had to ruin everything!" The blonde mage cried into the shoulder of her best friend.

Levy rubbed her back, whispering that everything was going to be ok. The blonde pulled away. "How is everything going to be ok?! I'm expelled from fairy tail!" Lucy cried out. Levy smiled. "Didn't I tell you... I quit fairy tail."

TBC

**a/n: yeah I know it's not a very eventful chapter but hang in there, the story gets better as you get to the like the third - fifth chapter depending on how long I make them. I have a notebook with the story already finished I just** **have to type it up, and that's the hard part cuz I'm lazy lol XD well I hope you guys liked this, if you have any suggestions as to how I could make this story better please tell me c: FOLLOW FAVE REVIEW**


	3. Levy's news

Levy smiled. "Didn't I tell you... I quit fairy tail." Lucy felt her breathing stop, her eyes widened as she stared at levy. "What do you mean?" "Since I didn't make it in time to be there for you when lisanna got you expelled I quit as soon as I got there, I wasn't going to let you be aloneand neither was happy." Lucy smiled looking at the solid script mage and the dragon slayer standing next to her with happy and lector on his shoulders.

"Happy why aren't you with natsu at that disgraceful guild, I know you care about me but what about natsu? Isn't eh your best friend?" Lucy asked. Happy looked down at the ground. "Natsu isn't sure what to think about the situation right now, we tried to get him to come with us, but he said no. He said that if he felt like it he would join us in leaving fairy tail to go with you lushy. But he wasn't sure so he stayed back."

Lucy felt like she was going to start crying, rogue sensing this pulled her into his arms giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "It's ok lucy, if he truly values you then he'll come." Sting and levy almost fainted, they had never seen rogue show so much emotion to someone and all in one day. Even if sting had grew up with rogue and spent most of his time with him the raven haired man was often very silent, so this was still shocking even to him.

When rogue's arms dropped from lucy she slowly walked to levy, she grabbed happy off of sting's shoulder and pulled the two ex-fairies into a bone crushing hug. "Aye lushy I can't breathe!" Happy squeaked out. Levy nodded agreeing with a big smile. The blonde let go of them, as she smiled stepping back turning to rogue. "So rogue, can I join sabertooth?" "THe slayer thought for a moment. "I'm not sure it depends on how the master takes it but yes most likely." Lucy smiled hugging the slayer. "Great!" Levy smiled tugging on stings arm motioning to the door. "Hey lucy, we'll be at the park by the sakura tree ok." Lucy looked at them smiling. "Ok levy-chan we'll meet you guys there in a minute." The short mage and left pulling sting, lector, and happy behind her.

The blonde eyesd rogue, he seemed normal to the others but to lucy she could see all the simple changes. For example, his attitude. She smiled. "Rogue, just wondering here but did you see teh way sting kept glimpsing down at levy?" The slayer nodded lightly. "I bet their dating!" The blonde squealed. "Hurry grab lector and let's go to the park!"

* * *

"Levy-chan, sting, lector, happy!" Lucy yelled running up to the four of them with rogue right next to her and frosch flying above them. Levy looked at their entwined hands as the couple stopped infront of them but quickly looked back up smiling at them.

_Should I tell them? What would they think? _

Levy couldn't decide whether or not she should tell her blonde friend the thing that had been on her mind since she found out rogue and her were going out. "What's wrong levy?" Lucy asked noticing the crinkle of the bluenettes nose. Levy squeaked surprised. "N-nothing lu-chan don't worry." Levy waved her hands rapidly in front of her trying to dismiss anything that could be assumed.

Sting frowned. He knew what was bothering the small bookworm. They had just been discussing their 'relationship' and whether or not they should tell rogue and lucy. Levy was worried that the blonde would be upset with her. "Levy." Sting gave her a sweet smile as he walked up next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "S-sting what are you doing?" She stuttered. "I'll tell her for you." He smiled.

Lucy sweat dropped, she felt so confused now. "What do you mean sting?" The blonde slayer took a deep breath. "Levy and I have been going out for awhile now. Well since the day you got tortured by Minerva." Lucy flinched. She hated that day but also cherished it. That was the day she met rogue. He had entered her room with herbal medicine and a red rose. He had apologized for the way his team had acted and that the way his team was acting wasn't truly them. He gave her the rose and medicine, kissing her cheek with a 'get well soon' as he left the room.

"Well how'd you guys meet?" Lucy asked smiling trying to be the happiest she could be for her best friend. "Well after what happened with Minerva, I saw sting laughing. I was enraged. After everyone went to the bar that was reserved for us I went to sabertooth's inn. Before I was even able to knock on the door it was slammed open by none other than sting. He had glared at me but I wasn't scared not one bit lu-chan. He said a fairy like me shouldn't be around a tiger's den all by myself. So I growled." Levy giggled. "Continue!" Lucy practically yelled surprised hearing this for the first time. "He looked at me like I was insane. I told him that his guild shouldn't be a guild that you don't hurt others purposely unless they've done something truly deserving as such. But you hadn't lu-chan! He then said I was right that the guild was like that all because of master jiemma, that he didn't want to be that way but he had to, or else. After that we walked to a park and surprisingly enough we had a good conversation and well he asked me out and I said yes!" Levy smiled looking up at sting. The slayer was smiling ear to ear like some sort of Cheshire cat. "We go good together." Levy gave sting a quick hug. He nodded as he leaned down planting a light kiss on her forehead.

TBC

**A/N: Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter. I know sting x levy isn't a common pairing and that it is complete crack but give it a chance. I've read stories that have made it work and I hope I make it work. Plz follow, fave and REVIEW! Until next chapter "Fair sailing!" **


	4. The twins, Kitsune and Katsune

**[Rogue's pov]**

I watched lucy and levy talk giddily over the news. I myself was shocked that sting had finally dated someone and she was normal, by most standards. I put my poker face on walking over to sting and the exceeds. "Sting." I stood in front of him keeping my cool, I think they've seen enough of my emotion for now. "Oi rogue." Sting smirked at me forcing a glare from me. I mentally dared him to make a sly comment. I snickered inwardly as sting cringed from my deadly look. "So sting I see your the same as usual." "Yeah I guess you could put it that way." Sting said smirking again. I side glanced at him as I turned to quickly look at lucy and levy again. I found it quite amusing watching sting look at levy like he was a wild animal and she was a piece of meat, his eyes seemed to be clouded with. I couldn't help the sigh that left me. Then out of no where we heard.

"He llliiiiiiiiikeees her!" I looked up to see happy flying around in circles above stings head yelling about how sting was ogling levy. A smirked spread across my face as sting got a comical tick mark by his head reaching up and grabbed happy by his tail sending the cat hurdling towards lucy. I watched as she turned and caught the blue exceed in her ample chest wrapping her arms around him.

**[Lucy's pov]**

I could hear yelling so I looked up to see a smirking rogue as he watched sting grab happy out of the air and throw him at me, well at least in my direction. I opened my arms stepping to the right as my instincts guided me, the cat almost passed me but I grabbed him pulling him into my chest and hugged him as tears dotted the corners of his eyes. I felt anger bubble up in me. "Sting! You! You jerk wad!" I yelled. He just laughed as he ducked and hid behind rogue trying to escape my wrath. I growled, levy sweat dropped at the whole situation. "Lu-chan just let him be." Levy smiled as she stepped in front of me with her hands held up in front of her trying to keep the peace. "No levy-chan I need to teach him his lesson about throwing friends." I side stepped my petite friend. "Sting you chicken shit! Step out from behind rogue!" He stuck his tongue out at me. "That's it mister." I stomped my way over to him and rogue. I took a deep breath and smiled my biggest smile at sting. "Sting-kun." I called in a sing song voice, I batted my eyelashes looking up at him toying with the hem of my skirt as I playfully bit my lip. I could see rogue's eye twitch briefly as sting gave into me. "I'm sorry happy." I smiled as happy looked up at me with a giant smile. "Good boy~" I cooed at sting addressing him like a dog. "Now don't do that again." A tick mark appeared by my head as I let my cool slip, I gave him a solid right hook in the jaw followed by my genuine lucy kick.

Sting rubbed his head glaring daggers at me. I huffed but smiled as I watched happy fly over to lector and frosch. I mentally fangirled oveer frosch's cuteness. I mean how cute can one exceed be?

* * *

Rogue silently walked up to lucy tapping her on the shoulder. "Hnn, yes rogue?" Lucy said turning to face him. "I suggest you and levy go grab your things and pack since I know you'll insist levy join sabertooth with you, that cat as well." Lucy smiled, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks rogue-kun." She winked. Lucy grabbed stings hand. "Sting your going with me and frosch you too!" Lucy yelled with a devious smile. "Rogue please go with levy, lector, and happy." The slayer gave a small nod. "Thanks!" Lucy yelled again as she dragged sting and frosch to her apartment.

"Oi blondie!" Lucy twitched at the nickname. "Your blonde to goldilocks!" She screamed annoyed. "Whatever custard cap." Sting smirked clasping his hands behind his head in a laid-back fashion. "Ergh! You stupid stingy-bee!" Lucy stuck her tongue out as she sped up her walking. "W-wait! What did you wanna talk about?" Sting said as he jogged to catch up. "How did you know I wanted to talk?" She asked with wide eyes. "Well what else could it be, I mean you passed up a chance to be with ol' lover boy to walk with me and you hate me, least to say." Lucy smirked causing sting to shudder. "Eh, lucy don't look at me like that it's creepy." He felt a sharp pain in his left temple and everything went black. of course she'd get mad about that, was stings last thought.

Sting groaned as he opened his eyes. "Oh look who's finally awake." Lucy teased pointing at him. Sting looked around confused, moments ago they had been walking down the streets of magnolia but now they were in a forest. His head turned to the side seeing who was carrying him. "Rogue?" He questioned the man carying him. "Hn?" Sting shook his head. "Put me down man." Rogue dropped him on the ground. "Ow!" Sting groaned standing up. "You could have been a little gentler bro." "hn." Rogue replied.

"Sting are you alright?" Levy asked walking next to her boyfriend. He looked down at the small bluenette, a smile graced his lips. "Yeah I'm great." He ruffled her hair making her pout. In the background you could hear lector mumbling to the other exceeds. "Of course sting-kun is fine, he's the strongest and the best no one can hurt him." Sting shook his head nonchalantly at his exceed. "Where's your luggage?" Sting asked the girls. "Oh, Lucy had virgo hold it in the celestial world." He nodded.

Lucy walked in front of the others looking around, she came to an abrupt stop causing the others to crash into her back. "Oi why'd you'd stop?" Sting asked. "Shhh, don't you hear that?" Lucy asked. "Hear what?" Rogue and sting said as they listened tot he surroundings. "Whispers coming from people around us." The dragon slayers listened for a second but frowned when they didn't hear anything. "I think lucy is hearing things." Happy said snickering. "Yup yup." Lector and frosch agreed. Levy tried to listen but didn't hear anything. "I agree with the others lu-chan. Maybe your just hearing things." Levy said. "It's not my imagination! Watch." Lucy pouted. "Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" There was a flash of golden light and taurus appeared swooning over lucy's body. "Moo~ What a fine body you have hime!" Lucy sighed and pointed where she heard the noise from. "Just go check it out, see if there's people over there." "Yes hime my dear as you command moo!" Taurus walked over to the area wit his double bladed axe in his hands, he swung his axe a couple of times moving a little forward after each swing. They heard someone gasp from within the bushes.

Two people jumped out of the bushes. There was a boy and a girl, They looked to be 19, the same age as lucy. They boy stood around 6'2 with chin length razor cut jet black hair and opalescent blue eyes. The girl looked to be around 5'9 with butt length razor cut jet black hair, all her other features resembled the boys. The boy dressed in black jeans, a red dress shirt, a long black trench coat and black converse. While the girl wore red daisy dukes, with a skin tight black tank top and red vans to match. They were twins.

Lucy gulped. "I-I thought you guys w-were dead." Lucy felt her heart swell, she ran to them. Teh boy caught her in his arms hugging her. "I'm glad you remember us, but really if your gonna be like that again get a room this time lu-chan." The girl said making lucy blush fifty shades of red and bury her face in the boys shoulder.

The others stood there confused watching the interactions between the trio. Levy looked closer, she watched how they looked at lucy and how she looked at them. Levy snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She smiled triumphantly. "Got what?" Sting asked. "Their Katsune and...um." Levy blushed. "Kitsune." The others looked at levy then at the three rejoicing. "Who?" They asked as they looked at lucy.

"I never thought I would see you again kitsune." Lucy said hugging the boy, he blushed. "I wanted to see so badly and so did katsune but layla wouldn't let us till it was time." He sighed. Lucy's mind went blank.

"M-my mom! How? She died! She-" Lucy raged on but was cut off as kitsune pressed his lips to hers . Lucy tensed but slowly relaxed into it. Katsune whistled cat calling, lucy pushed away from him, a heavy blush painting her cheeks.

Rogue felt anger boil up in him, he didn't care about keeping his façade up now. He walked to lucy. "Lucy would you care to explain." Rogue had planned on sounding angry but all that came out was a small voice that showed how truly hurt he was. Lucy turned to face rogue, her face displayed her emotions: hurt, happy, sad, apologetic, and lust.

"Rogue I'm sorry." Lucy said dropping her head down as she backed away from kitsune who was staring up at rogue. Lucy walked to rogue, she gently placed her hands on either side of his face. "I'm sorry. Forgive me? Please." Lucy felt a tear streak it's way down her cheek. She had forgot to introduce kitsune and katsune or kit and kat to her friends and she forgot to tell kit about rogue and that they were dating. She should have told them from the start instead of getting overdramatic, she scolded herself. She leaned her head on his chest. "Lucy." Rogue wrapped his arms around her. "Why did you kiss back? Why did you let it happen?" Rogue asked hurt, pain laced his voice.

Kit watched lucy cry and apologize to, rogue, as she called him. _Why is she apologizing for kissing me back? _He thought but then it hit him. _That's her boyfriend!_ Kitsune face palmed feeling ultimately stupid for thinking she would be single, after all she was one of the most beautiful woman in the world. Everyone stared as kitsune walked up to lucy and rogue. "Er, um rogue, I'm sorry about kissing lucy. I didn't know she was dating anyone. So I'm guessing you know about lucy then." Kitsune said flashing a wide grin showing his sharp canine teeth. Rogue immediately recognized it, he was a dragon slayer just like him. "Your a dragon slayer!" Sting yelled surprised as he pooped up from behind rogue. Kit nodded. "Yup I sure am and so is lu-" Kit was cut off by a glare from lucy, her eyes flashed purple. "Wow lucy it really is time! Your moms a genius!" Katsune nodded agreeing with her brother. "Lucy?" Kat called. "Yeah what is it?" "Where's Akio?" Lucy's eyes widened in panic. "Oh, um..." Lucy heard a zipping sound and turned around to see akio, her black and gold exceed unzip her bag and come out.

"What is it? Who said my name?" He asked looking around. Akio saw kitsune and katsune and sprouted his aera wings and flew to them. "Where's celeste and calli?" He asked happily while hugging kat. The twins smiled at lucy's exceed as they called their own to come forth. The twins exceeds appeared flying from behind the tree line and flew straightht to akio.

Lucy sweat dropped as she looked up at rogue.

**A/N: Thank you guys for waiting for this chapter I know it took me awhile to post it. I'm sorry it took so long, I'm just really lazy XD I hope I didn't confuse you guys a lot. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. How did I do? I'll update again today or early tomorrow, So please be on the look out for the fifth chapter really soon c: Arigatou Minna-san!**


	5. History time

"Lucy why do you have an exceed?" Rogue asked confused. "So you didn't tell anyone!" The twins said in unison. "No, of course I didn't tell them. But I might as well now though." Lucy huffed glaring daggers at kitsune and katsune. "Rogue please fight me at full strength." "But lucy what if-" Rogue was cut off as kat jumped in front of lucy. "Come on lu-chan let's fight like old times." "YA! Let's do it!" Lucy stood back and told everyone to back away, they did as told. She took a deep breath steadying herself, kat did the same as they got in fighting stance. "Shadow dragons crushing fang!" Lucy yelled rushing forward and attacking kat, but kat intercepted her attack with a shadow dragons roar. Rogue was shocked. Levy squealed. "Yay I can't believe I finally get to see your dragon slayer magics!" Rogue, sting and their exceeds choked on levy's words. "Magics?!" Sting yelled as his eyes went wide.

Suddenly kit jumped into the fight as asked by lucy and kat. He attacked with his sister using fire dragons wing slash. "Old ways die hard neh..." Lucy giggled and pulled out a key. "Open gate of the twins! Gemini!" The spirits appeared together. "Gemi, mini, transform into me and keep kit and kat together in place." The spirit nodded following the directions given. Gemini tranformed into lucy and tackled kit to the ground, they called out flueve de toiles and flicked it at kat wrapping it around her ankle pulling her to them, they tied kit and kat up. They nodded to lucy as they disappeared. Lucy smirked as she watched the twins struggle against the rope holding them in place, it restricted magic. Lucy threw her arms up in the air and yelled one of her strongest attacks, "Universal dragons starlight takeover!" Kit and Kat's eyes widened. "Shit!" They screamed in sync as a giant golden magic circle appeared under them, a light shot upwards engulfing the twins. When the light disappeared the twins lay on the ground passed out, the rope binding them had been broken. Lucy rushed to their sides. She kneeled down placing one hand over each of them. "Universal dragons healing." Lucy said as her hands glowed gold and healed them, they slowly sat up staring at lucy. Akio flew to lucy landing on lucy's shoulder.

"Your powers have been fully developed. Congratulations lucy." "I know." Lucy frowned looking at her exceed, he patted her cheek before flying back over to the other exceeds. "Holy crap! Your a universal dragon slayer!" Sting yelled. Levy sweat dropped looking at him. "No dur." She teased. "Fro is proud of lu-chan!" Frosch said happily as he clapped his small paws together. "Yup yup, lucy is cool but not as cool as sting-kun." Lector said crossing his arms over his chest proudly. "Aye lucy your stronger than natsu!" Lucy looked at rogue who still hadn't said anything. "Rogue?" He looked at his girlfriend. "Lucy your amazing. Are kit and kat the same too?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "Yes they are. "I thought all the universal dragon slayers were gone." Rogue said. Lucy frowned clasping her hands in her lap. "I almost ended the universal dragon slayers, I- I killed kit and kat and I wasn't even finished with training so I couldn't heal them!" Lucy started to cry. Kit hugged her. "It's okay lucy." "You killed them?!" Sting exclaimed. "Yeah she did kill us, but we met her mom, layla, the original universal dragon. She told us lucy wasn't ready for all the training and that it was to early because she hadn't found her mate." Kat said turning to face rogue with a sad expression on her face. "Did you say original dragon? So she's like skiadrum?" Rogue asked unsure.

"Yes rogue my mom was like skiadrum." Lucy said and pulled away from kit. _I shouldn't tell him yet._ Lucy thought. "lucy I have to tell you something." Kit said. "What is it?" "Just because you have your mate doesn't mean you can fully control your powers yet, there's still a chance it'll consume you, unless you get marked by your mate." Kit glared at rogue. Lucy's eyes widened and a heavy blush covered her cheeks. "That's private matters, so please shut the hell up kit before I tell celeste." Kit's eyes widened at the sound of his exceeds name, she would surely hit him. "I'm sorry please don't tell celeste I was just delivering a message your mother wanted you to know." He pleaded. "Tell me what?" Asked a red exceed with a white cloud on her stomach as she flew over and landed on lucy's shoulder. "Nothing celeste." Lucy smiled. "Oh, ok and who's exceed is happy?" She asked pointing at the blue exceed talking to calli. Lucy sweat dropped. "He's natsu's partner." "Oh..." Celeste looked at happy with wide eyes as she flew over to him.

"I wonder if natsu decided to come with us or not." Lucy sighed missing her best friend. "What does natsu look like?" The twins asked. "Well the easiest feature is that he has pink hair." Kit and kat looked at eachother and sighed. Kit jumped behind the bush and came back carrying a pink haired dragon slayer. Lucy gasped and ran over to him. "We found him following you guys and thought he might be an enemy so we knocked him out." Kat answered. Lucy started to shake him. "Natsu! Natsu! I've got food!" "Nehhh..." Natsu groaned. Lucy saw him smell the air and his eyes shot open. "Igneel!" He yelled looking around but sighed when he didn't see hiim. He looked up and saw lucy staring at him worried. "Luce!" Natsu yelled standing up and tackling her with a hug. Kat sniffed teh air. "Lucy? Do you smell that?" Kat started to pur as she closed her eyes following the smell. "No I don't kat, what is it?" "It smells like layla." Lucy's eyes widened. Kat opened her eyes as she got to the source of the smell. She sqeauked jumping back surprised as natsu stood infront of her with a confused look on his face. "He smells like layla!" "No he doesn't." Lucy said. "Yeah huh!" Natsu looked at kat and smiled. The others watched confused as natsu and kat took a quickk smell of each other. Kat turned looking at lucy. "Lucy do remember when layla told us about finding our one?" The blonde nodded, then realization hit her. "awww Kat-chan is all grown up!" Lucy ran to kat hugging the girl that was like a sister to her. "I don't get it luce?" Natsu said frowning. "She smells like igneel but she obviously isn't a dragon." Lucy giggle. "Our mates smell like whoever taught us dragon slayer magic so to us," Lucy pointed to herself, kit and kat, ours will smell like my mother layla. Natsu, to kat you smell like layla." Natsu processed what she said for a moment the it clicked he blushed pulling up his scarf to his face. The others sweat dropped.

Kat blushed as lucy pushed her towards natsu. "Neh...natsu, I think your my mate." "That would explain why you smell like igneel." He looked away blushing darker. Lucy cooed making awe sounds at them. "Eh luce who are those two anyways?" Natsu asked, everyone sweat dropped and lucy smacked natsu. "And for a moment I thought you were smart. Oh ok I guess I'll start from the beginning." Lucy sighed.

When I was younger kitsune and katsune trained with me to become full fledged first generation universal dragon slayers. My mother, Layla heartfilia, trained us all at the hope one day I would become the new leader of all the dragons, like igneel, skiadrum, grandine, and the others. I was erm, well impatient. I went on a mission to become stronger, I wanted to learn more dragon slayer magic. So I went to igneel. He yelled at me for leaving kit and kat and especially my mother. My mother came looking for me, not knowing I was at igneels and she was caught off guard by dark guild members in her human form. They attacked her when her back was turned and they shot a metal rod straight through her heart. She died. I had no idea this had happened, neither did kit nor kat. Igneel finally got me to go home and when I was walking back down the path I saw my mother's body, limp, lifeless. I ran to her and shook her, trying to wake her up. But me only being nine at the time, didn't want to believe it, that my mom was dead. I cried hugging my mother's body till I finally got the courage to except the fact she was gone. I used transportation magic to get me and her home. When we arrived kit and kat ran to us and hugged me but stopped when they saw my mothers dead body on the ground behind me. Kit demanded to know what happened, while kat cradled my mothers dead body and cried. Kit finally got annoyed and snapped yelling at me. I started to cry angry tears and I don't know what surged through me, but it felt powerful and I roared at kit and a golden light poured from my mouth and hit kit critically injuring him. Kat saw and gasped saying I used universal dragon slayers roar and that it was an advanced skill for my age but then she realized what I did to kit and she got mad. She used Iron, sky, and fire dragon slayer magic at me but I felt a familiar surge go through my body, I punched her with my fist engulfed in light. She went flying crashing into kit across the room, she died on impact. Kit however refused to die and I stared at them. I broke, I had realized what I'd done. I ran to kit's side as tears streamed down my face. I told him it was going to be ok, I said I was sorry and that I'd fix everything. Then he died in my arms. I swore I would never use my universal dragon slayer magic again until I gained complete control over it. I don't know how they are alive and how they've aged." Lucy wiped at her eyes as she looked over at kit and kat.

"Would you like us to explain how we're alive and have aged?" Lucy nodded. "Yes please." A small sob slipped past her lips and rogue went to her, cradling her in his arms he soothed her.

"It all started after lucy killed us, you would think we'd go to heaven or hell, but nope instead we ended up in a hallway that was gold with white detailed edges, it was done in the victorian style. We didn't know where to go until we heard a voice call to us, it was layla. Kat and I looked at each other then started to follow the voice. It led us to the end of a hallway to a black door with a red rain drop and a gold star on it. We went inside the room and we found layla. She told us it wasn't heaven nor hell but that it was the dragon realm. She said that you killing us was just a test of fate. That lucy would have done worse later on if not then. Layla said kat and I had a choice. To stay in dragon realm or to go back to life and train with igneel and the others. We obviously chose to go back to life, but after we chose it layla told us we weren't allowed to see you till it was time and your magic was almost completely revealed to you." Kit said watching the expressions flash across lucy's face.

"So you were training with igneel and the others and you even tell me hi or that you were alive so I didn't have to live with guilt!" Lucy said shocked as she clung to rogue. "Kat shook her head no. "Lu-chan I'm sorry I wanted to be with you so many times, and so many times I could smell you near us but I couldn't go to you and it killed me." Kit said locking eyes with lucy's sad eyes. "Kit I'm sorry I killed you guys and that happened." She left rogue's arms and ran to the twins open awaiting embraces.

"I have question." Sting said with a quirked eyebrow at how lucy hugged kat fast then clung onto kit for what seemed like forever. "What is it stingy-bee?" Lucy asked making sting twitch annoyed. He smirked. " Were you and kit dating before, or was it just friends with benefits? I mean you two seem so close." He cooed with a devious smirk.

Lucy and kit looked at each other, deep blushes spread across their faces, Lucy averted her gaze. "Shut up sting!" Levy yelled annoyed. Gosh he always had to push it to far. "Oi I was only asking a question." Sting smirked.

"Um kit you can let go of me now?" Lucy said averting her gaze. "Oh! Of course!" Kit dropped his arms from around her and they separated instantly. "Lucy I have a question as well." Natsu said, his eyes gleaming. Lucy smiled walking up to him placing her arm on his shoulder. "Sure what is it?" Natsu loked at her through hooded eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you knew where igneel and the rest of our dragons were?" He turned and grabbed her shoulders, she squeaked out in surprise as his grip tightened. "N-natsu," Lucy looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "I would have tould you if I could have. I wasn't allowed to. I mean I just now found out my mom was still alive! How was I suppose to know they were in the dragon realm now?" Natsu's grip loosened as lucy looked up at him, tears were falling down her face. (A/N: I may make a spin off of this scene) "Luce." "No. It's fine. I understand perfectly. I'm sorry natsu I truly am." Lucy sniffled, natsu let her go. "Why don't we just continue on our way to sabertooth." Lucy said. Natsu reached out for her but she shrugged him off.

**A/N: Ok guys, be on the look out for the next update. c: I hope you like how this story is progressing. I just feel so embarrassed since I wrote this like a year or two ago in a notebook. /.\ Well please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Fights and stuff

A/N: So I realize I can't satisfy everyone with my writing and I'm very thankful for the followers and faves for this story that it does get. But I'm not gonna lie it does still hurt when I see I've lost a fave or follow, and lately that's been happening. I just really want to thank those of you that have stuck with this story so far. I know it's a total cliche and that it's not very good. I can't express my thanks to you guys enough. Without my readers I would be nothing. Thank you minna. It means alot that you guys deal with my writing and don't just abandon it. Thank you. T^T

Chapter six: Fights and stuff

Lucy sighed raking her fingers through her blonde hair. They had continued on their way to sabertooth and had been walking for almost an hour, Lucy stopped in place, turning around she grabbed kit and kats hands pulling them to her. "So have you two joined a guild yet?" They looked at her with wide eyes. "No. Never." Kat said fascinated by the idea of guild, she had only heard stories about them. Lucy smiled. "Great you two should join sabertooth with us!" The twins looked at each other. "What about calli and celeste?" Kit asked looking back at his exceed. "They can join to!" Happy yelled as he flew up to lucy and landed on her shoulder. "Then we'll join!" Kat jumped up and down excitedly. Lucy giggled. "How far away from sabertooth are we?" Kit's exceed asked as she flew over to him landing on his shoulder. Lucy thought about it for moment. "Oh, I know!" She yelled as she got a great idea. "What is it luce?" Natsu asked as he appeared next to her dragging levy and sting with the other exceeds behind him. "Well I didn't really think about this earlier but since I can use my transportation magic now, why don't we just use it." "That's genius." Rogue said as he walked up behind lucy wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed a kiss on her neck making her blush a deep shade of red. She giggled as she turned facing natsu.

"So. Natsu. Are you really joining sabertooth with us?" He nodded. "Of course luce. I'm going with you because I agree with happy and levy. Lisanna lied to makarov to get you kicked out." Lucy smiled as she left rogue's embrace, she ran to natsu tackling him to the ground. "I never thought I would see the day you left fairy tail. Thank you natsu." She hugged him as tight as she could. "Your welcome luce. What'd you expect? Your my wierd best friend." Lucy stood up pulling natsu with her. "Let's go guys." Lucy smiled as she closed her eyes activating her magic. "Transportation: sabertooth guild!" Her arms spread out to her sides. A giant magic circle appeared under everyone, a flash of white light appeared dulling down as they appeared in the middle of the sabertooth guild. The next thing lucy knew minerva was in front of her with a scowl set in place. "What are you weaklings doing here?" She asked as her eyes flickeres over everyone except the twin dragon slayers and their exceeds. Lucy scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't act so tall and mighty minerva, you just might fall off your pedistal." Lucy leaned forward with a gleam in her eyes as she flicked minerva's forehead. "You ungrateful bitch. Your lucky I let you live in the gmg. Let's fight here and now!" She growled. "Fine, have it your way." Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "If I win you can't ever go near our guild again." Lucy sighed at the simpleness of it all. "Ok and if I win you let us, weaklings, as you called us join sabertooth." Minerva smirked sure of her powers. "Deal." The others stood shocked knowing who would win. The twins felt a shiver run down their spines, they loved to fight lucy but it always came at risk; If lucy didn't have her universal dragon slayer powers they wouldn't be worried for minerva but with lucy like this they didn't know what to expect.

The guild memebers followed minerva and lucy outside. "Minerva you don't have to battle lucy to know she's strong!" Rogue yelled surprising everyone. Minerva glared at him as she got in fighting stance; lucy adopted the same stance. "I think I'll be nice and end this fast for you." Minerva dissappeared reappearing behind lucy, she had a glowing orb of magic in her palm, she thrust into lucy's back, the blonde screamed as pain wracked her body. She hadn't expected minerva to attack like that right away. Lucy gritted her teeth. "Stupid move, I should have seen that coming." Lucy scolded herself. Minerva snickered. "Talking to ourselves now? Look at how low you have to stoop to find consultence." Lucy glared at her grabbing her whip as she flicked her wrist sending the whip at mineerva, it wrapped around her wrists binding them together. Lucy flung minerva into a nearby building, then into a tree, and then the ground before finally removing her whip. Minerva stood up, blood trickled down her chin as she couched, she wiped at it. "Don't act like you can beat me like that! Look at you! Your practically out of breath from just doing that!" MInerva laughed but ended up coughing clutching at her stomach. "It's not her fault! Lu-chan has been using her magic all day!" Levy screamed. Sting pulled her into his arms. "It's okay levy, lucy will still win. We believe in her." Lucy gave the best smile she could to her best friend. Minerva clenched her teeth, her patience wearing thin. "I'll end this here! I don't like playing games!" Minerva started chanting one of her strongest attacks.

"Niel wielg mion terse elcantaeus: Yagdo rigora!" Lucy looked to rogue, she frowned as she saw him wince. Minerva was waving her hands in a circular motion, a large statue with intricate designs over it's body started to emerge from the ground. The statue stood taking a stance facing the side as he stored up power, the statue's hands moved up aiming at lucy as it shot a powerful blast. **(A/N: sorta like goku's kami hami ha, if you watched dbz you know what I'm talking about xD) **Lucy quickly gathered her magic, she was going to do this on her own, she wanted to do it atleast one time by herself without gemini helping her, she started to chant.

"Survey the heaven, open the heaven...All the stars, far and wide, show me thy appearance with such shine. O tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars, aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate, O 88 stars of the heaven shine! URANO METRIA!" Several orbs of light gathered around as the space they fought in changed morphing into what appeared the galaxy. Just as lucy's attack took it's turn the stars swooping downward heading sraight towards minerva, the other attacked lucy. Their attacks almost completely canceled each other out but some of minerva's made it by, lucy quickly tried to dodge the blasts but couldn't get by them fast enough, one went off by her side throwing her to the ground. She stumbled as she got up, a cut had formed on her left arm and was gradually bleeding. She quickly called out gemini and performed universal dragon's starlight takeover. Just as the circle appeared under minerva she vanished. Lucy's eyes widened, she frantically turned around looking for the mage. Minerva smirked appearing behind the unaware lucy. "Falling for it twice is shame on you." Minerva gathered her magic in her left hand, an explosive magic orb formed, she grabbed lucy's hair making the blonde sqeauk out in surprise as she was pulled down. "Don't let your gaurd down." She growled out as she thrust the explosive energy ball into the middle of lucy's back. The blonde screamed as it detonated exploding against her skin. The blonde was blown from minerva's hands, her voice cracked as she hit a building, bricks from the wall fell around her damaging her more as they fell on her sore body. "Lucy!" Rogue screamed, he took one step forward planning on running to her side but was stopped as kit grabbed his wrost. "Trust her, she's stronger than you give her credit for." Rogue looked at kit, the twin had determined eyes. "Fine." Rogue crossed his arms over his chest, an uneasy feeling still settled in his stomach.

"See your just a weak little bitch! You can't beat me! You never will!" Lucy felt a tear run down her cheek as she pushed herself back up, she could feel everyone watching her and it burned, she would not fail no matter what. "MI-NER-VA!" Lucy screamed as a giant magic circle appeared under her, the energy from the magic blowing lucy's hair up, a loud growl was heard as the magic circle vanished. Minerva's eyes widened. Lucy lunged forward, her brown eyes were dull and hazed over with a gold tint, a crack was heard as the blonde slammed her fist into minerva's gut sending her flying into a tree behind her, she coughed up blood as her back made contact with the bark. Lucy's leg flew forward making contact with minerva's gut.

Kit and kat looked at each other as soon as they got a good glimpse of lucy's eyes, in a milisecond they were gone, kit chased after his sister. "Lucy!" Katsune yelled as tears filled her eyes. "kat don't do it!" Kit yelled as he tried to catch up, but kat remained a step ahead of him. Lucy puffed up her cheeks. "Lucy nee-chan don't do!" Kat cried as she threw her body infront of minerva. "Universal dragons roar!" A golden light shot out of lucy's mouth. kat clenched her eyes shut."KATSUNE!" Kit cried out as he tried to reach her in time. "Lucy nee-chan, gomenasai!" She cried as a tear slipped down her cheek, Lucy's eyes fluttered for a split second and the haze was gone. Everyone watched amazed as a light blue hue surrounded kat and minerva deflecting lucy's attack. Lucy had fallen to her knee's, her eyes wide as the blinding light dimmed, a hooded woman stood in front of them, kit rushed to his sisters side, his eyes went wider as he sniffed the air. "L-lay-" The woman turned around and smacked kit on the mouth before he could finish then vanished into thin air. He shook his head focusing back on kat. "A-are you okay nee-chan?" Kat nodded a happy smile on her face, her eyes turned stone cold as she looked at lucy. Kat pushed herself up out of kits arms and marched over to lucy. "Lucy nyx Heartfilia how dare you!" **(a/n: I made up a middle name for lucy.) **Kat smacked lucy upside the head. The blonde hung her head in shame. "I did it again. I'm sorry, I thought I could finally handle it using it full force. I shouldn't have pushed it after using so much magic." "Kat nodded head head tapping her foot on the ground. "W-what just happened?" Rogue asked as he walked up next to kat and lucy.

"She tried to use universal dragons roar full force after using up alot of her magic, while she was wounded, and when she still hasn't gained full control over her powers. The power consumed her for a moment, if the haze hadn't broken, I would be dead right now, but since it broke I was saved." Rogue simply stayed quiet trying to process what she said. Lucy bowed over and over again apologizing to kat. "Lucy you would have killed minerva using full power when she was already wounded!" Lucy flinched. "I apolog-" "Stop it!" Minerva limped over clutching her arm with a big smile on her face. "No one's given me a good battle like that in a while, you can join the guild!" Lucy's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?" Minerva nodded. "Arigatou min-chan!" Lucy yelled happily. Minerva looked away. "Ya whatever don't mention it." She coughed. "Oh." Lucy forced herself to stand up, her hands hovered over minerva as a light hue circled her hands. "Let me heal you." Lucy's gentle voice soothed minerva as the blonde healed her. "What about your wounds?" Minerva asked after lucy had healed her. "I deserve them." The blonde smiled a big cheeky grin. "Lu-chan that was amazing!" Levy yelled. "Thanks levy-chan." The blonde limped inside the building where the guild members had already returned back to.

Twenty minutes later lucy, natsu, levy, kit, kat, cally, celeste, and akio walked out of jiemma's office as sabertooth mages mages. Luct got her stamp on her left thigh in white, natsu got his in black on his right shoulder, levy's was orange on her left thigh, kit's was done on the right shoulder blade in red and kat's was done in white on her left shoulder blade, the exceeds got the same color as their slayer but on their backs.

Lucy skipped straight to the job board for s-rank missions. Lucy smiled mentally thanking master jiemma for letting her team go on s-rank missions. Her team consisted of rogue, sting, levy, kit and kat plus the exceeds. Lucy thought about what mission they should go on first as she pushed her injuries aside but was pulled out of her thoughts as a blonde man with dark green eyes draped his shoulder over her shoulders. "Hello miss, my name is rufus lohr, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy was about to answer until rogue appeared with a murderous aura as he punched rufus sending him flying away from lucy and wrapped his arms around his girl friend. Rufus groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Rogue being over protective of miss lucy shall be recorded in my memory. Would you still like to see my magic?" Lucy turned around in rogue's arms nodded her head. Rogue's grip loosened and he pushed lucy aside as rufus shot a bright white beam of lightning at rogue striking him in the stomach. "That is a technique that I made using sting's holy nova and orga's lightning. I have yet to name it." Lucy's eyes widened. He had actually hit rogue, her fist twitched. "Rufus-kun." Lucy called in a sweet decieving voice. He was the only one that didn't notice the murderous intent behind it as he smiled walking up to the blonde. "Yes?" "LUCY KICK!" Lucy's leg crashed down hard on rufus's head. "Don't hit rogue again." Lucy huffed as she went and made sure rogue was okay. The slayer nodded. "Really lucy I'm fine, he's not as strong as me, I can handle his attacks." Lucy nodded with a bright smile, she kissed rogue on the cheek. "Sorry for causing trouble." Rogue felt a light blush spread across his cheeks. The guild 'awed' at them making cooing sounds. Lucy stood up walking away from the slayer, she could feel herself pale, her power dropping, her knee's locked in place momentarily and she almost fell but she caught herself in time.

"K-kit, kat?" Lucy called the twins over. "Yeah what is it lulu?" Kit asked. "My power just dropped." Kat sighed smacking lucy upside the head again almost knocking her over. "It's because you've used so much of your universal magic in one day when you still haven't mated. Therefore, you still don't have full control yet. Once you mate, you'll be fine." Lucy nodded. "We'll get rogue for you then. It's about time to discuss mating with each other or splitting up and looking for your real mate if he's not it." The twins left and told rogue lucy wanted to talk to him, he of course listened and went to his blonde girl friend. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her not at all afraid to show emotion to others while he was with her, he could feel her leaning her weight on him so he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the guild getting weird looks from a few people. Once outside they sat down on the steps.

"What do you need to talk about lucy?"

A/N: What do you guys think? I'm sorry it took awhile to update. Anyways please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve. Thank you. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes xc


	7. Mom what?

**A/N: Just saying there will be a RoLu lemon in the next chapter c: Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

"What do you need to talk about lucy?"

Lucy gulped, her eyes slowly raked over the appearance of her boy friend and best friend as of late, rogue cheney. "Did you hear what kit and kat were saying to me?" The slayer sighed giving a slight nod. "Do you think I'm not your mate?" Rogue asked skeptical, a pang of hurt spreading through his chest. Lucy looked away a sad gleam in her eyes. "Lucy if you don't want to mate with me because of doubts I understand. For all we know kit could be your mate." Rogue grumbled the last part letting his jealousy peek for a milisecond. He turned to walk away, he didn't want to see her eyes, or the way her nose was scrunching up cause she was making a decision. He sighed turning into his shadows managing to get a few feet away before he was stopped dead in his tracks. His head popped out of the shadows turning to see lucy with tears streaming down her face.

"R-rogue..." Lucy managed to choke out between her sobs. His eyes locked onto hers, panick surged through him as lucy's eyes flashed gold. Rogue turned back to normal rushing to her side, his arms cradled her. _Crap! I forgot about needing to keep her emotions reigned in. _He scolded himself. "Lucy it's okay, calm down, I'm right here." SHe sobbed into his chest soaking his clothes in her tears. Her muffled voice rang in his ears as she talked through her tears into his chest. "How is it okay? I don't want us to break up rogue! I love you! BAKA!" Lucy started to cry harder as she punched and pounded on his chest half heartedly, Rogue's eyes widened. "If you didn't want to leave me you shouldn't have looked so sad when I asked you if you thought I was your mate or not." Rogue leaned down gently nuzzling her neck. "You scared me. I love you to lucy." The blonde pulled away staring into her partners eyes, the tears had gradually stopped, she reached up cupping rogues face in her hands, she gently ran her thumbs over his slightly parted lips. She squeaked as he sucked the digit into her mouth and letting it go with a pop. Lucy giggled lightly dropping her hands to her lap, she loved this side of rogue, the side that only she got to see fully.

The slayer leaned down brushing his lips against hers slightly. "Luce, do you want me as your mate?" He heard her breath hitch. "Y-yes." His lips smashed against hers as his arms snaked around her gripping her hips, the blonde moaned fueling the fire that had kindled between them in the short time. Rogue pulled away, panting slightly. Lucy giggled feeling eyes watching them, she leaned next to rogue's ear. "Let's go some where a little more private." She licked the shell of his ear nibbling slightly. He groaned fighting the urges taht swamped his senses. He looked at her for a moment wondering why she wanted to leave now of all times, ya sure they were gonna discuss becoming mates more and probably get down and dirty doing it but not at the moment at least. Lucy sighed flicking her gaze to the window where multiple eyes watched them. Rogue smirked. _So that was it._ He thought. "Let's give em a show." Lucy flushed but nodded nonetheless. "What should we do though? We don't want to scar them for life." Lucy sweat dropped. "W-well since I was thinking we both know we are mates, uh can I just mark you now? It won't scare them to the brink of death at least." He looked away a light blush covering his cheeks. Lucy giggled placing her hand gently in his hand. "Rogue I'm a dragon slayer just as much as you are, I have to mark you to." Rogue felt a rush of pleasure go straight to his lebido at the thought of lucy biting him. Damn he was a masochistic fucker. He once again guided her lips to his starting a heated kissing session again, his hands moved down, one hand gripped her waist while the other moved her hair out of the way as he startd to kiss down her jaw sucking and licking planting sloppy kisses on her as he got to her collar bone he stopped at the junction between her shoulder and neck. He sucked on the pale skin making lucy wiggle under him, he kissed the tender flesh one more time before he sunk his canines into her soft skin.

Lucy whimpered as his canines first pierced her skin which turned into a moan as she felt a surge of energy go through her body just before he pulled out. Lucy craned her neck looking at the mark that had started to form on her skin. "It's so beautiful!" Lucy said happily watching a shining crimson rain drop shaped jewel imbed itself in her skin. "Are you ready rogue?" Lucy asked the other slayer, he nodded. "Yes I am. I wonder what it'll look like?" He thought outloud making lucy giggle, she kissed him tenderly on the lips before moving down to the junction of his neck and shoulder sinking her newly formed canines into him, when she pulled her teeth out she gently kissed the spot where she bit. She looked up looking rogue in the eyes, a small gasp left her. "Y-your eyes!" Lucy pointed. "It's not nice to point ya know." He grumbled. "Your left eye isn't red anymore it's gold!" Lucy screamed happily clutching on to him. "Will your eyes do the same?" Lucy nodded hugging him tighter. "I ca-" Lucy was cut off as a loud booming thunder sounded off above them, a cloud of fog rolled out in front of them. Lucy squinted her eyes as she looked at the fog, a gasp left her mouth as a woman with knee length blonde hair and one gold and one green eye stepped out. Lucy could feel her eyes watering.

Team celestia aka team lucy were in the guild spying on the couple from the window when the heard the thunder and watched as a woman that resembled lucy step out of the fog. Team lucy ran outside stopping just behind lucy and rogue. Their eyes widened as they saw the woman practically flash step in front of rogue, she gripped him by the throat lifting him off the ground. Lucy had started to cry out trying to get her to stop. "No stop it! He didn't do anything! This makes no sense!" Lucy yelled as emotions overwhelmed her. The woman turned to look at lucy she smiled sweetly tigtening her grip on rogue's neck. "Now darling I can't let him go, if I do I'll never find out if you chose the right mate." Lucy felt something go off in her mind, her eyes started to change colors, they were now golden brown and red, she felt anger consume her. "Let. Him. GO!" She growled as a golden light engulfed her body, two giant white dragon wings sprouted from her back as well as a giant white dragon tail, her body began to contort turning into a full sized dragon that closely resembled grandine except without the feather texture. The woman smiled dropping rogue to the ground as he gasped.

"I'm so proud, my little girl's all grown up! You transformed sooner than I expected, you trully did pick the right mate I am proud of you hun." Layla smiled as her daughters body began to turn back to normal going straight to rogue's side to make sure he was alright. Lucy looked up at her mother, she wanted to be angry, she wanted to cry, she wanted to flat out scream and to demolish something; her anger won. Lucy stood up extending her hand as it took on the features of a dragons growing talons as she slowly walked to her mother stopping to stand in front of her. "I..." Lucy grit her teeth as her voice threatened to crack. "I don't understand!" She screamed out her hand turning back to normal as she clutched at her head falling to her knees, tears started to fall down her face. Kit and kat ran to lucy, they kept their gaze averted from layla. "M-mom why?" Lucy asked between sobs. "I t-thought you were dead."

"I was... am? I'm not quite sure how to expain it. Let's just say I was dead for a period of time but after awhile I ended up going to the dragon realm where all the others such as igneel, metallicana, and grandine are free to roam since they themselves were born dragons while I was appointed by the spirit king since he knew I was dying in real life, though at a slow rate, he still assigned it to me. We never thought I'd die from getting ambushed my mages." Layla's gaze drifted to the ground, she knew that she should have told lucy so that she wouldn't have to feel so alone in her sorrow, but she couldn't. It was just a rule, if she had seen her lucy wouldn't have turned out the way she had. "I'm sorry lucy." Lucy wiped at her eyes pushing kit and kat away from her as she stood up walking to her mother wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much," Lucy whispered. "I missed you too dear." Layla returned the embrace before pulling away from lucy sending an apologetic glance at rogue as he rubbed at his neck. "I'm sorry dear, are you alright?" Layla asked walking over to rogue and crouching down next to him. He looked at her skeptically but nodded. "Good." Layla stood back up looking at lucy, her eyes wandered over to kit and kat.

"Hey kids." Layla smiled at the twins opening her arms up to them. They looked at eacother before launching themselves into layla's arms. Kit and kat slowly removed themselves from the womans embrace looking back at their group. "Layla-sama why did you do that to rogue?" Kat asked as she looked over at lucy and said slayer. Layla sighed rubbing her temples. "I swear I've said it before, but I did it so lucy could transform into a full dragon like me." Natsu looked at layla confused, she laughed as she pointed her finger at him. "Oi igneels boy! Don't make me tell him your being rude." Natsu paled. "I'm sorry mrs. heartfilia, I was just wondering why you, lucy, and rogue all have two different eye colors." Lucy blushed at the question, rogue looked away from the others as their eyes landed on him while layla on th eother hand just smiled even brighter.

"Well natsu, being a universal dragon slayer, or a universal dragons mate, will change your eye colors when you get marked." Rogue had walked over to lucy, she now clung to him for dear life like there was no tommorow as she tried to dissappear from the embarrassing moment. Suddenly lucy's arms spread open and a magic circle formed under her and rogue. "Transportaion magic: Crocus meadow!" The two vanished in a flash of gold light as they were trasported to the said location. Layla sighed. "I see she's the same." Everyone laughed at that. "Excuse me layla-sama?" Kit asked. "Yes kitsune-chan?" "Does lucy have the control to go on a revenge mission to the guild that lied and kicked her out?" KIt asked as his sister came to stand by his side, a curious gleam shimmered in their eyes as they stared at their senpai. "Oi kit your still a love sick puppy even when she's marked neh..." Layla joked poking his chest making him look away as a light blush danced across his cheeks. "Please answer the question!" Kit said shaking of his embarrassment. Layla shook her head with a sly smirk. "Of course she can now. May I go with you guys when you do the revenge challenge?" Kat smiled adressing the elder heartfilia. "Of course layla-san!"

Sting cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Levy, the exceeds and I are going to go on a mission. I doubt we'll be needed. We've just been along for the ride supporting lucy the entire time. She doesn't need us to help her, she's strong enough now. She has rogue adn the twins and her mom. What more could she need. We'll be ther if we're needed." Sting started out hesitantly but started to sound more and more confident towards the end. Kit sighed waving them off. "Ara ara, alright then. Go, we'll be fine without you guys." Sting smiled nodding his head at the male twin, he grabbed levy's hand and started walking off to the mission board with the exceeds following.

"Layla I suggest you tell lucy about training in the dragon realm. Also about how there can be duel rulers." "Oh come on kit, do you really think I should tell her?" Layla asked throwing her arms about distraught. "I do, and so does kat." The twins nodded their heads in sync. "Layla I command you to tell lucy." Kit said in his most authoritive voice. Layla pouted. "That's not fair that you can boss em around just because you guys know one more slayer technique than me. Geez! I'm older and wiser than you two yet I have to listen to ya brats." She scowled at them. "Your lucky I love you guys." A gentle smile flashed across her face beforeturning nuetral. "Let's go find master jiemma and talk to him." Kat said motioning for the others(Layla, kit, and natsu) to follow her.

**A/N: So any complaints about it so far? How can I improve it? Any suggestions you would like to add? Please follow favorite and review c: Thanks guys, sorry it to so long to update I dropped my lap top off the bed and it got all screwed up and I had to have my mother dearest fix it lol**


End file.
